yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Anarchists
tumblr_mohqweS5yI1sq3zdto1_500.gif "Some days you're the Beamer, some days you're the goddamn deer." Anarchism jax-teller-strutting-sons-of-anarchy.gif Anarchism is a political philosophy that advocates stateless societies often defined as self-governed voluntary institutions.but that several authors have defined as more specific institutions based on non-hierarchical free associations.Anarchism holds the state to be undesirable, unnecessary, or harmful. While anti-statism is central,anarchism entails opposing authority or hierarchical organisation in the conduct of human relations, including, but not limited to, the state system. As a subtle and anti-dogmatic philosophy, anarchism draws on many currents of thought and strategy. Anarchism does not offer a fixed body of doctrine from a single particular world view, instead fluxing and flowing as a philosophy.There are many types and traditions of anarchism, not all of which are mutually exclusive. Anarchist schools of thought can differ fundamentally, supporting anything from extreme individualism to complete collectivism.Strains of anarchism have often been divided into the categories of social and individualist anarchism or similar dual classifications. Behaviour Anarchists have often been portrayed as dangerous and violent, possibly due to a number of high-profile violent actions, including riots, assassinations, insurrections, and terrorism committed by some anarchists as well as persistently negative media portrayals.Late 19th-century revolutionaries encouraged acts of political violence, called "propaganda of the deed", such as bombings and the assassinations of heads of state to further anarchism. However, the term originally referred to exemplary forms of direct action meant to inspire the masses to revolution. Propaganda of the deed may be violent or nonviolent.Anarchists have often been portrayed as dangerous and violent, due mainly to a number of high-profile violent acts including riots, assassinations, and insurrections involving anarchists. The use of terrorism and assassination, however, is condemned by most anarchist ideology, though there remains no consensus on the legitimacy or utility of violence. Some anarchists have opposed coercion, while others have supported it, particularly in the form of violent revolution on the path to anarchy or utopia. Ranks *'PRESIDENT'-The prez is the leader of the chapter. He is the clubs figurehead and is usually the spokesman when dealing with the police or the media. The prez is the chairman at club meetings and represents the chapter at national meetings. *'VICE PRESIDENT'-The vice president is second in charge and fills in when the president is away. The vice prez is often the heir apparent to the clubs leadership although this isn’t always the case. It’s his job to make sure that matters passed at club meetings are carried out satisfactorily. *'SECRETARY-'''The secretary is responsible for the clubs paperwork. He keeps minutes of meetings and records dates of significant events, such as anniversary dates (when prospects gain their patch). He corresponds with other gangs and it’s his job to keep members informed of upcoming events. The secretary is usually responsible for keeping records of club assets although the treasurer will do this in some gangs. *'TREASURER'''-The treasurer is the chapters’ money-man and he’s in charge of collecting club fees, run funds etc and paying the bills. The treasurer is responsible for collecting any debts owed to the gang and usually gets the job of checking out business opportunities prior to any decisions being made. The treasurer is usually the person who handles the proceeds of a gangs illegal activity. Stragetic Bombing dafuq_was_in_that_bag_540.gif Strategic bombing is a military strategy used in a total war with the goal of defeating the enemy by destroying their morale or their economic ability to produce and transport materiel to the theatres of military operations, or both. It is a systematically organized and executed attack from the air which can utilize strategic bombers, long- or medium-range missiles, or nuclear-armed fighter-bomber aircraft to attack targets deemed vital to the enemy's war-making capability. One of the aims of war is to demoralise the enemy, so that peace or surrender becomes preferable to continuing the conflict. Strategic bombing has been used to this end. The phrase "terror bombing" entered the English lexicon towards the end of World War II and many strategic bombing campaigns and individual raids have been described as terror bombing by commentators and historians although, because the term has pejorative connotations, others have preferred to use other terms such as "will to resist" (i.e., destroying morale). Terrorism suicide-bomber-o.gif In the international community, terrorism has no legally binding, criminal law definition.Common definitions of terrorism refer only to those violent acts that are intended to create fear (terror); are perpetrated for a religious, political, or ideological goal; and deliberately target or disregard the safety of non-combatants. Some definitions now include acts of unlawful violence and war. The use of similar tactics by criminal organizations for protection rackets or to enforce a code of silence is usually not labeled terrorism, though these same actions may be labeled terrorism when done by a politically motivated group. Category:Organization